


Time

by aiddjdane



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiddjdane/pseuds/aiddjdane
Summary: Post 8x02.(I needed to do something before the next episode, so here it is!)
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Keenler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Time

When the FBI arrived, they found Liz on her knees, crying on the floor. Many different questions came up to his mind. Was she hurt? Has she been harmed? Where is Reddington? Without a second thought, he got down the car and start running to her.

Park didn't know what to do. After all, she was a criminal fugitive, but she was his partner. She decided to stay near, to keep an eye in them but without disturbing the situation. When Ressler got to Liz, he was feeling helpless. Whatever had happened, he couldn't do anything about it, and that hurt him in a way he could't understand.

Because, he knew that a lot had happened recently, between Reddington and Liz, between Liz and her mother, and between themselves.Oh god, so much and yet so little had changed between them. The feeling they have for each other, the way they rely on each other when they need help, when they feel defencless, it has always been the same. But, now that they are aware of what they have, or what they could have, they can't help to feel that something is really different. 

He picked her up, and softly asked:

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"He did it. He killed my mother. In front of me. Ressler, I can't..."

Quickly, he hugged her, as he had never hugged anyone. He knew that moment was important for her. Everything she had been looking for was gone. She couldn't go on anymore. Just like three years ago, when they were looking for Tom. When her husband died. And now her mother has died too. She had overcome so much, and still there are so manny unsanswered answers.

_«She has to stay strong, she needs to stay stong. For herself, for Agnes. After all she's been through, she can't give up. Especially not now, not before us.»_

That hug was like fresh air for Liz. Everthing was messed up in her life. She was lost and disoriented in a world full of chaos. But, at that exact moment, she just wanted to forget all that and enjoy that tiny of island she had.

Suddenly, the reality where she was criminal and he an FBI agent came back. He was, again, struggling with his feelings and his obligations. After all, nothing had really changed in those years. 

"Here's what we are going to do, Liz. We are going to the Post Office, and talk to Cooper. He'll know what to do."

She nodded slowly, and they started walking to the car. 

Park had watched all the scene, wondering what's going to happen to Keen, and what does the future holds to her. As a fugitive, she would have expected her to go to prison, but now she doubted it. She was ok with that, though. In these months, Liz had become her friend, and all the task force too.

In the way back, they were all quiet. Ressler was driving, keeping an eye on Liz through the mirror, and Park was looking to the road. It wasn't the moment to talk nonsense. 

Ressler's phone started to ring. 

"Ressler."

"Hey, what happened? Katherina? Was Liz there? And Mr. Reddington?" Aram's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, Liz is with us, we're going back there as we speak." Ressler answered him.

"Liz is with you? Have you arrested her? What happened?"

"Kind of. In five minutes we'll be there, and we can talk calmly about everything." He hung up the phone, and looked at Liz.

She was looking at the window, but you could tell that something was off. 

In her mind, the moment where Reddington shoot her mother kept repeating over and over again. How she had screamed his name, looking at her mother's body lying on the floor. Everything was very fast, and all she could remember was the pain when she realized what had just happened. But, now she was determined.

_«Not again. Reddington has been playing with me and my answers since I met him. But not again. This time, he is going to pay for everything he has put me through.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it! This is my very first time writing somthing like this in English, so pelase, feel free to tell me what things I can improve, and if I had some grammar mistake ^^. Tell me if you want a next part, if you like it and that stuff hahhaha


End file.
